


【次鲁】星的道德

by Ciudy_Zhang



Category: Lupin III, 鲁邦三世 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 次元大介 - Freeform, 次鲁, 鲁邦三世 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciudy_Zhang/pseuds/Ciudy_Zhang
Summary: by：张郦；cp：次鲁，《鲁邦三世》系列角色，次元大介X鲁邦三世；分级：限制级；警告：灵感来源于2012电影《服从》，涉及三观，谨慎阅读；备注：无；时间：2018年 春
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III, 次元大介/鲁邦三世





	【次鲁】星的道德

**Author's Note:**

> 写在最前面的话：  
> 所谓“Strip Search Phone Call”丑闻本身，即电影《服从》的原型，是一件极其恶劣的，利用人性无可避免的弱点的刑事犯罪。其丑恶的本源可与‘斯坦福监狱实验’，甚至‘法西斯集中营’，以及‘南京大屠杀’同溯。本文肤浅地借用该电影中的相关情节，并非提倡或宣传‘无条件对权威声音的服从’。自主思考和对反抗权威来源的不正当要求，是每一个人的权利于自由，需要每一个人的坚持。

对于你，同情也该算是犯罪！——《星的道德》尼采

不二子知道他们得手了，当通讯耳机里传来钱形警部气急败坏的叫声时，她就知道鲁邦一伙已经拿到了美丽的象牙首饰——从德州到弗吉尼亚之间，空运最严谨的一段就是肯塔基。鲁邦的计划出其不意：“我将在象牙离开故乡的途中将它挽留。”

“——给我接总部！”“——报告！已经连上了！”耳机里噪音不断，不二子思考着如何从中分一杯羹：她掌握的信息不够多，或许应该在尘埃落定之后向鲁邦撒娇？他绝对会同意的，但峰小姐不屑于一开始就如此，她脑中灵光一闪，有了个好主意：即刻拨号到鲁邦接下来有可能藏身地点，她收集到的信息可以确定那是快餐店——询问店长，说不定当时就能找出面生的店员，虽然不可能抓住鲁邦，至少让他离开固定点。不二子的嘴角勾起一个好看的弧度，按显示屏上的号码逐一接通。

那是极其普通的一家M记，正是店里最轻松的时候，没什么顾客——更何况肯塔基是KFC的大本营。店内只有三位工作人员：鲁邦三世穿着红色Polo衫，黑色长裤，头顶深色的小帽子上有个烫金的M；五右卫门则坐在甜品柜台后，深色围裙正好遮住了宽松的下袴，他刚刚拒绝了鲁邦想吃个巧克力甜筒的请求；次元大介摸摸自己脑后刚扎起来的小辫子，他上身浅灰色衬衫，下身深灰色裤子，并且很不喜欢胸前滑稽的彩条领带，而且鲁邦刚刚甚至拒绝了他保留自己领带夹的请求。他们会在这家店里停留一段时间，等到送食材的车子过来，三人就藏进成堆的生菜叶子里；再晚一点收厨余垃圾的车子则会运出那些象牙首饰——光线昏暗的话，他们和鸡骨头区别不大。

除了慵懒一无是处的午间阳光令人昏昏欲睡，鲁邦已经从点餐柜台溜达到了后厨，他有点儿后悔自己紧赶慢赶提前到这里的决定。无聊对于鲁邦三世是致命的：五右卫门可以安静地闭目盘腿坐在一堆甜食后面，次元大介则能够呆在店长办公室里，把腿翘到桌上休息，但鲁邦不行——至少给这位店员来个点餐的顾客吧，闯进来的失意醉汉也行，让他好好发挥一下过人的演技。

以至于当次元办公桌上的电话响起来时，鲁邦好似瞬移般地来到座机前，他抢在男人前面接起听筒，捏着嗓子道：”He~llo? McDxnxld here. “

次元大介顺手按了免提键，又两手交叉脑后，靠回椅背上，他对鲁邦模仿那个被他们骗去打折卖场的中年妇女店长丝毫没有意见，直到不二子熟悉又悦耳的女声从电话里流淌而出：

“下午好，打扰了～！这里是ICPO，国际刑警组织……”

是她！次元大介一下子收回腿，坐正了。

“……我想请你们帮忙查看一下工作人员，留意一下有没有不熟悉的面孔，或者哪位举止和平时不同，可以吗？”

“当然。”鲁邦大概懂了，倒乐在其中，他想到自己早上出门的时候随手拿的小玩意儿，拍拍次元的肩膀。

“好极了，如果可能的话，能不能协助我们进行相关搜身和惩戒……” 不二子心说，非常好。鲁邦，你现在跑出来绝对会被逮个正着。

电话这头的两人相视一眼。鲁邦坐到次元的椅子扶手上，后者则盯着他黑色长裤下的屁股。

“……总部暂时授予这位经理警官的相应职权。非常感谢你的合作。”

鲁邦抓过次元的一只手，伸到自己裤子口袋里掏来掏去，一面假正经地回答不二子：“不用，应该感恩你，正义的执法者。”

电话一挂，他便立刻转过头亲了亲次元的下巴，但对方却好像不太为此感冒，从椅子上站起身。

“都听到了？要我主动配合这位经理吗？”

次元大介看着自己从鲁邦口袋摸出的细口瓶子——一小支润滑剂，像是消毒的医用产品：“这就是为什么你刚刚在经理室门口转来转去？”

“嗯哼？”鲁邦解开上衣扣子，但没脱下这件愚蠢的制服；接着，他抽出皮带，黑裤子滑到脚跟，两下蹬掉鞋袜，穿着一条内裤和敞开的衬衫走向次元大介面前，男人正靠坐在桌边，两臂交于胸前——鲁邦很需要给自己找点事情做做：“我说次元，‘相关搜身和惩戒’。”

“我现在觉得你和不二子串通好了，计划没结束就骗炮。”

鲁邦戳戳他的肩膀，后者倒是配合地挪了挪——看似态度缓和不少，当鲁邦三世跨着跪坐到他的大腿上，他很合作地环着眼前人的腰。于是鲁邦双手搂住他的脖子，贴着次元的新修过的胡须：在昨晚做爱前收拾了一番，玩得有点疯，不可能早起。两人这时的姿势可以说左右辗转，耳鬓厮磨，鲁邦贴在男人的脸侧蹭来蹭去，往人耳朵里吹气：“鲁邦三世的计划天衣无缝，没人能找过来，不如趁现在找点刺激。”

次元大介没有回答，但两手在鲁邦腰后摸来摸去，接着一 把扯掉身上人的内裤，他轻吻鲁邦修得整整齐齐的鬓角，在人还没反应过来这突如其来的的主动，就啪的一巴掌煽到了鲁邦的屁股上。办公室内的空气忽然凝固了，次元大介或许是在回味刚刚的手感：果真一如既往的一流；而鲁邦三世则呆滞了一秒：安全词是什么来着 —— 这根本不是什么play，也根本没有安全词！

然而还未待他细想清楚，巴掌又继续落了下来，鲁邦唔叫一声，手臂不由自主环得更紧——没有思考的时间，次元大介一下接一下毫不留情地打着他的臀瓣：左边，右边，左边，左边，右边。令人羞耻的声音不绝于耳，鲁邦这下反应过来了，他贴在次元耳边，挺俏的鼻子蹭着男人耳廓，咬牙切齿道：“老疯子，你要做什么？”

“找点刺激……”鲁邦听出他语气里的恶劣的笑意， 配合着巴掌继续拍上光裸的臀发出的声音，只叫人恨得牙痒痒：这是在发什么疯！鲁邦拒绝地踢蹬双腿，反倒引得次元大介腾出左臂，狠心地死死扣住他的腰——巴掌还是毫不犹豫地落下，刺激和疼痛仍然接连不断，令人晃动着臀部想要躲开，即使无济于事。胯下摩擦着对方大腿的姿势使鲁邦察觉到自己已经可耻地硬了，相比次元也是，他不禁有点儿恼：真该死。

“啪！”

“操你的！”

“啪！”

“老疯子！”

“啪！”

“别打了……”

从次元大介的视角看：鲁邦被折腾到发红的臀部不停颤抖，不知道是因为叉开腿跪坐的姿势，还是因为刚刚一时兴起的煽打，可怜的臀瓣裸露着：真是漂亮的屁股，轮廓分明，线条流畅，而且眼下正烦躁不耐地扭动着——但这个小骗子绝对也乐在其中，就算他不承认——次元忍不住停下掌掴，甚至松开了钳在鲁邦腰上的禁锢，他恶劣地揉捏着因为自己的施暴而充血的两瓣软肉，引得鲁邦一下抱紧自己又是一阵压抑的喘息。

鲁邦三世深知自己的屁股烫得厉害，他呼出的喘息全扑上男人的耳朵。就算一时没了神气劲儿，还是一样一点儿不饶人，他直起跪得有些麻了的大腿，臀上的疼痛令他嘶了一声：“搞什么……还不做？”

股间一片全是由煽打肿胀引起的阵阵刺痛，不单单是那种被持续拍打造成的激烈的反应，或者被恶劣揉按后的钝痛，而另一种燥热，从臀部蔓延到会阴，逐渐升温的难捱。鲁邦下意识舔舔嘴唇，他打算夺回主动权，撑着次元的肩膀立起身子，捧住面前人的脸，来了个甜腻而充满攻击性的深吻 —— 他依然不满刚刚私密暧昧却毫无来由的的责罚，现在更是焦渴难耐 —— 于是鲁邦用屁股不断磨蹭情人跨间挺起的那处硬挺。次元大介摸到两人紧贴之间，撸了两把身上人的鸟，接着几下解开自己的裤子，把那个涨了半天的大家伙放了出来。他拿起一边的润滑剂，掰开鲁邦的的臀瓣，简直以灌肠的架势一下把细口插到了鲁邦的屁股里，没耐心地挤光里面的液体，两根指头插入了鲁邦的后穴，在嘶嘶呻吟声中抽插了几下把手伸出来，再次打向男人的屁股。

“次元大介，操你的！”鲁邦被惹毛了，他猛地把次元扑倒在桌上，手指伸到自己股间扩张两下，就急不可耐的照着男人的老二坐下：虽然直接插入还是太紧，试了几次才彻底进去，鲁邦费力地喘着，腿肚子有些发抖，次元大介额头上也起了汗。鲁邦挺动腰肢，在大鸡巴干起自己来，他的小穴贪婪地吞吐着那根性器。次元盯着在自己身上起伏的男人：摆动屁股碾磨他的性器时肌肉几乎紧绷到变形。他情不自禁又伸手揉捏起鲁邦的臀瓣。而眼前人则轻笑一声扳过他的脸，伸出舌尖猫一般舔吮他的嘴唇，腰间的抬坐越发快速。次元大介把他脸上得意洋洋的笑容看了个清楚，他爱抚着鲁邦的后背，直到最后一阵高潮的战栗攀着他的尾椎骨击中脑干。鲁邦脱力地趴在他身上，次元大介环住这位把脸深埋在自己颈窝的情人。

……

他们最后都被抓起来了，因为不二子在打了一圈电话后发现这间的回复十分不一样——谁会在麦当劳脱衣丑闻之后这么不知好歹呢？现在，这个美好的女人正在驱车离开肯塔基的路上，她的M记外带纸包里放着精美的象牙首饰，毕竟“怎么会有人愿意让这样的珍宝和垃圾共处”。

“我说老哥，这个座椅让我屁股很痛诶。”鲁邦坐在押解车中，扭股糖似的动来动去。

“你以为我会理你吗？”钱形警部心情很好，“对于你，同情也该算是犯罪！”

（全文完）

写在最后的话：

物理性生病了，于是暂时失去了道德，赶紧把这篇写了。  
日后如果重制，都不知道会不会包括这篇。

来自 乱鸡儿爱你的张湘玉


End file.
